Confusing Revelation
by VampiressBlack
Summary: Sirius attempts to tell Harry about his relationship with a certain werewolf. T rating might be a bit high.


Disclaimer: Characters belong to J K Rowling.

Rating T: mentions established homosexual relationship, no details though.

Summary: Sirius tries to tell Harry about his relationship.

* * *

><p>Harry sat down in trepidation, perched on the edge of a large leather wing-backed chair in Orion Black's study. When Sirius had asked him for a talk Harry had not been expecting something this formal. Sirius sat behind the desk opposite him in his chairs twin. Sirius toyed with some of the books and notes on the table, obviously gathering his thoughts. Harry just let him have the time and waited patiently in the ominous silence. Finally Sirius looked up into his eyes.<p>

"Harry, I know strictly speaking we are not family, but you are one of the few people that I trust and I feel you should know something about me." Sirius paused and gave him a small smile. "I want to stress that this is not something I wish the rest of the house to know, even Ron and Hermione. I know you three are close, but I do not know how others will react. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable." Harry frowned and after a pause reassured his Godfather.

"Don't worry. I wont say a thing" Sirius beamed at him.

"Right, well um… I'm not really sure how to tell you this" Sirius fidgeted with his papers some more "ok, I might as well just get it out. Harry, I am seeing someone" Sirius looked wary, but a nervous smile still crept onto his lips.

Harry sat there stunned. He seemed to be able to do nothing but blink for about a minute, and even then the only thing that came out of his mouth was a bewildered.

"What?" Sirius smile faltered a little and his teeth worried at his lip.

"Um, I'm seeing someone. I'm in a relationship with someone" he clarified "are you… Ok with that?"

"How" Harry was just blown away.

"Um… what do you mean?" Sirius frowned and leaned forward in his chair, resting his forearms on the desk.

"How" Harry repeated "Sirius you're a convicted mass-murdered (albeit innocent) but you are still a wanted fugitive. No offence, but how the hell did you manage to find someone crazy enough to date you in the first place?" Harry was really struggling to get his mind around this, and was a bit alarmed at the sudden dawning that Sirius may be imagining it.

"Oh right" Sirius sat up straight a bit happier that Harry didn't disapprove; he was just confused "well you see we knew each other before I was arrested. We were actually in a relationship back then. Now, I am not saying we just picked up where we left off, but we _are_ back together and things are going very well. We love each other and it's something I see continuing indefinitely, so I wanted you to be aware of it."

Harry let it sink in for a few minutes.

"Wait, so how did you get in contact again? Do you ever see each other?" Sirius went to answer, but he was cut off by another question "Sirius, don't tell me you have been leaving? Please don't say that! You can't risk yourself like that, not even for someone you think you love" Harry was starting to panic now what if it was all pretend, what if they were a spy, what if they were getting close to Sirius to get to the order, lure him out. Paranoia was setting in fast.

"Whoa, Harry hang on ok" Sirius stood and walked around the desk before leaning on it, he clasped one of Harry's shoulders "I don't go anywhere. There is no-one risking anything, you don't need to worry about that. Um… right well… uh… maybe it's easier if… Ok just wait here a second" Sirius was flustered, trying to get his thoughts back on track. Harry nodded and watched Sirius leave the room hurriedly.

* * *

><p>Remus had just settled down in the library on a comfy sofa with a good book and a steaming mug of tea. He sighed into the silence and relaxed back into the plump cushion. The door all but flew open, Sirius whirled into the room and before he knew what was happening Remus was being dragged from the room by his wrist. His tea knocked to the floor and his book abandoned on the sofa. Remus looked back morosely as he was pulled into the corridor.<p>

"Sirius! What in the devil are you doing?" Remus pulled Sirius to a halt "Sirius? Look at me. What is wrong?" Sirius turned around, not loosening his grip in the slightest.

"I just need you for a moment" Sirius looked up at him with wide eyes, his lip caught between his teeth "please, just… I need to do this. It's started and I have to finish it before I chicken out again alright… There I admitted it! I was scared. Please" Remus was probably as confused as Harry right now.

"Alright" he answered slowly. Sirius grinned and continued his dragging.

As Sirius walked back into the study Harry looked up and gave him a reassuring smile. Sirius looked behind him, then pulled Remus into the room and with an exaggerated hand gesture; exclaimed.

"Ta Da" Sirius was smiling broadly at Harry. The boy looked to Remus for an explanation. Remus frowned and slowly his head turned to look at Sirius.

"Ta Da" he repeated in confusion. Before giving Harry a questioning look, this was answered with a 'don't ask me' shrug.

Both men ended up looking to Sirius for an explanation of his strange behaviour.

"Well?" Sirius asked Harry

"Well what?" Remus answered for him, "Sirius what is going on" Sirius ignored him and kept his attention on Harry.

"You asked how it was possible." He clarified "Well…" Sirius gestured to Remus again.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I just don't get it. How does Remus have anything to do with you having a girlfriend?" for reasons Harry could not fathom; Sirius himself looked shocked at his question.

"A gir-" Remus sighed and turned an exasperated look on the animagus, before walking over to Harry "Sirius doesn't have a girlfriend" Remus explained, sitting against the desk.

"What? No! He told me he is in a relationship" Remus gave him a patient smile

"Yes, but did he happen to clarify gender?" Remus just raised his eyebrows.

Sirius saw the moment that the comment clicked into place. Harry looked over to him again.

"You mean … you're gay?" Sirius nodded he was thankful that Harry sounded curiously surprised and did not seen too unsettled by the idea. Remus huffed out a small laugh as he turned toward his lover.

"You think you should have started with that?"

"Maybe" Sirius smiled "woops" Remus couldn't help but grin fondly at the fake innocence.

"Wait" Harry was looking down with a frown in place again "does that mean…" he looked up between the two men and his eyebrows raised almost comically high "You two?" he asked. Remus nodded a reply and got up to leave.

Harry saw Remus give Sirius hand a quick squeeze before he exited. Sirius strode across the room from his post by the door, settling back into his chair he peered over the desk nervously.

"I know this might take some getting used to, but I wanted you to know everything about me" Sirius was looking down at the desk unseeing "When I get- _If_ I get my name cleared my offer still stands for you to come and live with me" He looked up into Harry's eyes "and that includes living with Remus as well. I need you to understand that. I hope our relationship doesn't make you uncomfortable."

Harry nodded. He gave a small smile, "You're right, it is going to take a while to get used to it."

Harry got up to leave, with a hand on the door knob he turned back, "oh and Sirius. Screw the technicality, we _are_ family"

End

* * *

><p>AN: so I've had this idea floating around for a while, and I wanted to explore my dialogue writing a bit more, it's not one of my strong suits so I thought this would be a nice bit of practice. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
